User talk:Renamed240068
Welcome, I Guess! So this is a talk page or whatever. My talk page, to be exact. Feel free to leave a comment if you have any worries concerning the way I post my stories; title, way of structure, grammar/spelling, ect. I only really write them to get the ideas out of my head though, so if it's unnecessarily rude, send it to someone else. Note To Self When uploading stories, remember to add it to the article listing, you ****. Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Professør Namï page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- LOLSKELETONS (Talk) 18:53, March 21, 2013 Attention Your pasta was deleted because it was a trollpasta. We no longer accept trollpastas, sorry to say; your pasta has been relocated to Trollpasta Wiki. LOLSKELETONS 21:05, March 21, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry about replying late. You may go ahead and use this line if you're still interested. Also make sure to give credit to the original author of the "This is a Test" multiple written by Stephen Gregg. Thanks :D CatseatMustard83 (talk) 15:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC)CatsCatseatMustard83 (talk) 15:16, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to the Style Guide for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in the rules about titles. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 17:11, April 1, 2013 (UTC) PLEASE BE AWARE: You have been given an automatic 1 day block from editing because you have not updated the article listing with your new story/stories. This has become a MAJOR problem, and seeing as ALL THE RULES AND REGULATIONS are posted to your talk page as soon as you edit a page (AND I KNOW YOU GET NOTIFICATION OF THIS) there is no logical excuse not to have updated it. See this rules post and these two tutorials for more information. [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] 23:54, April 1, 2013 (UTC) YO, I NEED SOME UNDERSTANDING I'M SORRY! I truly am, I only checked back here a while ago! ALSO, I DON'T GET A NOTIFICATION FOR WHEN SOMEONE POSTS ON MY TALK PAGE- IT'S BECOMING A PROBLEM. Do you know how to fix this? I'm so sad right now omg ;n; Also, I don't have any stories on here besides the one that got relocated to Troll Wiki wtf I don't need to hear it. (talk) 01:23, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Article Titles Notification A page you have made has been improperly capitalized and/or punctuated. Please refer to for more information about titles. I have taken the time to fix your title, as only admin, VCROC, and rollback users may modify titles. Because of this, I must ask that you adhere to the standards of titles, or the next time you will receive a ban on editing for a period of time as set out in . LOLSKELETONS Talk • 01:52, April 4, 2013 (UTC) May I ask what page? I don't need to hear it. (talk) 02:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Blanking Do not blank (remove content from) your own talk page. It's considered vandalism. Next time it's a one-week ban. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 06:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) O.O I didn't know, but alright. RE: Hello! All of Wiki? Do you mean Wikia? And no, I am just an admin on this and two other wikis in the Creepypasta Wiki Network. The closest thing I can think of to what you're asking is Wikia Staff. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 21:43, April 9, 2013 (UTC)